Love
by Mrs. Hunter Bradley
Summary: [Hairspray] A fluffy story about how I would like to see Link and Amber in the movie. This is my first attempt at writing a story based on Hairspray. Enjoy!
1. Young Love

Love

Chapter 1

Link Larkin and Amber Von Tussle are normal teenagers in High School. The major difference between them and other students is that they are two of the stars on The Corny Collins Show. All the kids on the council get let out of school an hour before everyone else.

Link walks over to Amber's locker so that they can go to the station.

He gets to her locker to see her putting her books away and getting the ones that she needs for homework. Link puts his hand on the locker next to hers and the other hand on her waist.

Link smiles and says, "Hey babe, are you ready to go?"

Amber turns around closing her locker with her books and sweater in her hands and looks up at him and leans closer and kisses him.

"Yes, let's get going" she says as she laces her fingers with his.

They walk outside towards the bus where the other council kids are getting onto. Amber moves to get onto the bus but is pulled back by Link.

Amber looks at him with questioning glance, "Aren't we riding the bus to the station?"

Link shakes his head as he leads her to the student parking to the section where the Juniors park their cars.

Link squeezes Amber's hand and says, "We're taking my car"

Amber's smile grows even wider than it is.

Amber looks into Link's eyes as they come to a stop in-front of his car.

Amber says, "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

Link shakes his head to say, "No, but its always good to hear."

"Well that's good because I do because I do love you Link." she said.

Link puts his arm around her as he opens the passenger door for her to get in.

Just as he closes the door he says, "I love you too." He leans down and catches her bottom lip between his and sucks it into his mouth. He pulls away leaving her wanting more.

He shuts the door and gets in the drivers side, he starts the car as they both put on their seat-belts and head to the station.

Once Link pulls into the parking lot of WYZT studios he turns off the car and walks around to open the door for Amber. After locking his car he and Amber walk hand-in-hand into the studio.

All the council kids stand at their mirrors doing the hair and putting stage make-up on. Link has finished spraying his hair with hairspray and walks over to his girlfriend's mirror to see her a few feet away talking to her friends.

He slips the note he wrote her onto the vanity. He smiles as he slips off and joins his friends.

Amber goes back to her mirror to check her hair as she hears one of the managers announcing that they will be going on air in two minutes.

She finds the note that Link left for her.

Amber opens the note to read it which says:

"Sweetie,

Meet me tonight at our spot by the river at 7:00 p.m.

You may want to bring a sweater and comfy shoes. I have a surprise for you.

Love,

Link"

Amber smiles at how sweet he is. She quickly tucks the note into her purse. She goes off to join the rest of the council kids for the show.

The manager signals that they going on air in 5 seconds.

He counts down on his hand and on "one" points to Corny.

Corny and the kids begin singing and dancing to the shows theme song.

When they go to commercial Amber leans in towards Link and whispers that she will meet him at their spot tonight.

What do you think?

Still to come in Chapter 2

Link's surprise for Amber.


	2. The Surprise Part 1

**Love**

**Chapter 2**

After the taping of the show Link looks at his watch and notices that he needs to get home for dinner.

Velma and Amber are getting ready to head home when Link walks up to them to say good bye to Amber.

"Hey, I'll see you tonight when I pick you up for our date", says Link.

Amber nods. Link leans in to kiss her on the cheek mindful of the fact that her mother is watching them.

Link walks towards his red 1957 Chevy Hardtop as he takes out his car keys and gets into his car and drives home.

He parks his car outside the house and walks into the house through the front door.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" he calls as he hangs his jacket up by the door and takes off his shoes.

He walks into the kitchen and sets his books down on the table and begins to do his homework before his date with Amber.

Link's mother turns around from where she is standing at the counter to greet her son. She walks over to him and rests a hand on his back.

"Doing homework already?" Anna says.

Link looks up and smiles at his mom.

"I have a date with Amber tonight if that's okay with you and dad? Its at 7:00 by the river, I'm giving her one of my council rings and keeping the other one here" says Link.

"Of course its alright with us as long as you are home by your curfew and are careful." says Mrs. Larkin.

Link stands up and hugs his mom and says, "Thank you mom, I will be I promise."

He sits back down to finish his school work before dinner.

Anna Larkin starts making a picnic dinner for her son and his girlfriend.

An hour or so later Link has finished his school work and puts his bools away and decides to get the blankets and stuff together for his date with Amber tonight.

At Amber's house

Amber looks up at her mother from her spot on the couch and decides that know is as good a time as any to ask her mom about going on a date with Link tonight.

Amber clears her throat before saying, "Mom, would it be alright if I go on a date with Link tonight? He said he has a surprise for me."

Velma looks at her daughter and says, "Sure, just be home by your curfew."

Amber's smile grows as she stands up and hugs her mother to says, "Thanks mom, Link and I have the same curfew."

She dashes up to her room to get changed for her date. She remembers that in the note from Link he told her to wear comfy shoes and to have a sweater.

Larkin home

Link is getting ready to pick up Amber. Anna hands him the picnic basket of food.

Anna smiles at her son seeing the questioning look in his eyes. She says, "I made it for you and Amber to eat at the river.

Link sets the basket down as he puts on his jacket and says, "Thanks mom."

He picks up the blankets and the basket and heads for the door telling his parents that he'll see them later in the night.

His parents tell Link to be safe and to drive carefully.

He assures them both that hell will be really careful. He kisses his mother on the cheek and walks out the door closing it behind him.

Link pulls his car to a stop in front of Amber's house. He takes the bouquet of pink flowers from the passenger seat and walks up to the front door. Link knocks on the large black door. A minute later he hears footsteps heading to the door. Amber opens the door.

Link is speechless for the first time as he looks at how stunningly beautiful Amber is in her light blue dress.

Link smiles and says, "You look amazing! These are for you."

He hands the flowers to Amber and watches as she puts them to her nose and smells them.

"Aww they're beautiful thank you." She says,

Link tells her "Your welcome."

Amber turns to her mother and asks her to put the flowers in water.

After saying goodbye to Amber's mom. Link offers his arm to Amber as they walk towards his car.

Link opens the car door for her and makes sure that she is in before shutting the door.

He jogs around to the other side and gets in and starts the car.

He drives towards the river he glances over at Amber as she is looking out the window. He takes her left hand in his right hand and lifts it to his mouth and kisses the back of the hand.

Amber smiles

She slides closer to him and rests her heat on his shoulder

It takes two minutes to get to the River and when he does he pulls his car into the parking spots near several picnic tables.

They both get out as Link takes the basket and blankets with him locking the car behind them. Link walks to a picnic table that is near the water and spreads the table cloth out over the table. He then sets the basket down on the table and begins to take the food out and sets it on the table. Amber is standing next to the table as he is doing all this.

When he finishes setting up he turns to face Amber.

"What is all this?" she asks.

Link smiles and holds out his hand to her. She takes hold of his hand and allows him to lead her to sit down at the table.

"I thought that we might be hungry." says Link.

Just as he says that a loud grumble comes form Amber's stomach.

She and Amber both laugh.

Link says through his laughter, "I guess that was my answer."

To be continued

Part 2

what's for dinner and Link gives Amber her surprise

please read and reply


	3. Author's Note

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story for a while but I promise to have to a new chapter posted before the second week of January. Once I figure out what to write.

Thank you for your patience and for all the reviews. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone!

TroyGabbyfan


	4. The Surprise Part 2

Chapter 2

Part 2

They both sit down at the table and pulls out the food and sets it on the table and begins to serve Amber.

As they eat Link rubs his foot against hers under the table.

Amber looks up from her food after wiping her mouth with the napkin and says, "My mom told me that we will be learning a new dance on Monday and that you and I will be the lead dancers for it."

Link smiles and sets his sandwich back down on his paper plate and looks Amber in the eyes and responds, "That's great! I love dancing with you."

Amber smiles and says, "Aww thank you, your such a charmer."

They finish eating and pack all the containers back into the basket. Link pulls out one of the blankets and lays it down near the waters edge and turns to face Amber.

He holds his hand out to her as he says, "I thought that we could sit and look at the stars a little before you get your surprise."

Amber smiles and takes his hand and sits down between his legs and leans back into his arms and stares up at the sky full of stars.

After a while Link pulls a small box out of his pocket and lightly taps Amber on the shoulder. She turns her head to face him.

Link takes a deep breath and begins to say what he has been working on to say to her when he gives her his ring, "Amber, we have been dating for a while now, I love you more than you could ever know. I was wondering if you would be my steady girlfriend and wear my ring?"

He opens the box and shows it to Amber. Amber smiles and wipes a few tears away and nods her head and softly says to Link, " I would love to be your steady girlfriend and would be very happy to wear your ring."

Link smiles and slides the ring on to her finger. Amber leans her head backward and kisses Link hard. Their mini make-out session continues for about 15 minutes before the alarm on Link's watch goes off telling him that he needs to get Amber home before her curfew.

They pull apart. Link tells Amber that they need to head home so that they don't miss their curfews.

Reluctantly they stand up and pack up all of the stuff that they brought with them to load back into the car and make their way back to Amber's house holding hands the whole way.

Once back at Amber's Link turns the car off and goes over to open the for Amber and walks her up to the front door.

Amber stops before the door and looks up at Link and says, "I had a great time tonight! I can't wait for school tomorrow so that I can show off this ring to everyone and let them know that I'm yours and you are mine."

Link nods, "I'm glad that you had a good time tonight and I'll come by and pick you up for school."

Amber shakes her head to say, "Thanks but no thanks, I'm going to drive myself to school. I'll meet you there."

Link smiles and tells her that it is a deal.

He leans in and gives a kiss good night. "Good night babe, see you at school."

Amber grins and says, "Not if I see you first, I love you Link."

"I love you too" Link says.

They kiss once more before Amber opens her front door as Link walks back down the stairs to his car and drives home thinking about what school will be like.

Chapter 3

The reaction of their classmates.

Tracy might make a small appearance I don't know yet!


	5. AN

Sorry about the long wait. I'm working on new ideas for the next chapter right now.

If you have any suggestions about what I should right next let me know.


	6. Chapter 3

Love

Chapter 3

I am so sorry that this chapter is so late. I have been having a hectic time with school work and then my car decided that it wasn't going to work for me and now I have to take it in to the dealer and see if they can figure out what is wrong with it.

The next day at school Amber walks in through the front door holding her books in one arm and her lunch in the other hand. She smiles at her friends as she walks up to them.

They are standing by where Amber's locker is. Amber smiles as she opens her locker and puts her books in and gets out the others that she needs.

LouAnn looks at the giddy expression that has been on her friends face. "Did something special happen to you this weekend because I have never seen you so happy?"

Amber looks over at her after closing her locker with the books for her first class in her arms and says,"The other day Link asked me to be his steady girlfriend and gave me his council ring."

She holds out her hand to show Link's ring sitting on her one of her fingers. Her friends gasp and are truly excited for Amber.

They hear the warning bell and begin their walk to their classes. Amber and Shelly both have the same class in the morning which is Algebra. As they are walking the other girls talk about how they wish that their boyfriends would make a commitment to them like Link did to Amber.

Amber and Shelly enter their classroom to see their boyfriends are already at their desks.

Amber sets her books down on her regular desk and walks up behind Link sliding her arms around his waist.

Link smiles and pats her hand before turning around to give her a kiss and then says,"Hi honey, How are you doing?"

Amber smiles and puts her hand into Link's and says,"I'm doing great"

Their teacher walks into the room and sets her books down on her desk in front of the room.

The teacher says, "Please take your seats so that we can begin class."

The students take their seats and open their books.

I know that was a short chapter, I couldn't think of much to write.

Chapter 4

Amber has dinner with Link's family


End file.
